Love's Revival
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Noa was "dead". Mokuba harbored his mind in a thumb drive. Yuugi, Heba (An OC), Yami and Atemu wanted to help the young Kaiba with his reasons for moderate depression. When things turn bad, will the Shadow Wedding fix their problems? Stepshipping, Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, OOC, AU around 3 yrs after the ceremonial duel.


_**Pre A.N:**_

_**Kit: **_**_The moment has finally came. My true Step shipping fanfic! Read and review!_**

**I don't own anything but my own conceptualized plot.**

* * *

**_Love's Revival_**

* * *

Mokuba was sitting on ledge of his balcony, looking up at the sunset. He was holding a hard drive. Nobody noticed it, but the little Kaiba was slowly breaking and at the moment, crying. But he had four people silently watching. They didn't know he was crying but they knew why he was sitting there and wanted to help him.

"Why does everyone else get happy endings and I don't?" He asked. He looked at the hard drive. "Yuugi is with Yami, Heba is with Atemu, Ryou is with Bakura, Mariku is with Marik, Tristan is with Duke, Anzu is with Mako, and even Nii-sama is with Joey." He continued. "Leon asked me out after the Grand Tournament but because of you, I declined." Mokuba held up the hard drive and watched it. "If you met him, I bet you would've liked him as well. He's very nice and would do anything for his family."

Mokuba hugged the hard drive. "But even though he had all those perfect qualities, you were and still the only one I love. I just wish there was a way I can actually tell you that." And he resumed crying on the ledge of his balcony.

* * *

"Aww, poor Mokuba." Yuugi said. "I know Aibou." Yami added. "But we will be his little fairies and help him." Heba said. "Of course, Tenshi," Atemu replied. "That's what we will do for a friend in need. He helped us with Battle City, so we must pay him back." "All right then, Mou hitori no boku, Brother, Temy. Let's do this." Yuugi said getting down from the nearby tree. "Shadow magic time," Heba said. And up the four teenagers went.

Mokuba, the miserable little Kaiba went into his room. But he heard a knock coming from his balcony. Reluctantly, he got up and opened the doors. "Mokie, were here to help you." Yuugi said getting down business. Mokuba was taken back. "How do you know I need help?" He asked. "We saw you and felt bad. We wanna know what's wrong to help you." Heba replied. Mokuba sighed. "Ok." He said. And the four sat near his bed as he started to tell his tale.

* * *

"Before the semi finals, when I got kidnapped and you guys got stuck in Noa's little virtual world, Noa and I spent a lot of time together. He was the kindest person in the world, better than Seto. But to make sure that Seto would fall, he possessed me. I fell into an unknown trap. And the funny thing is Seto took it. You guys came and took me out of it. But Noa was aiming to take control of Kaiba Corp. so I wasn't actually something as important at the moment. But he understood his wrongdoings and that his father was using him, so he sacrificed himself…" Mokuba smiled sadly.

"It sounds like a romantic horror story…" Heba replied. "But that's not it, is it Mokie?" Yuugi said. "It's not…" Mokuba replied. "You guys thought that when the island blew up, he and my step-father were destroyed, right?" He asked. "Yes. They were in the interior." Yami informed. "Well, Noa's suicide was an attempt." Mokuba said. "What," Atemu said. "That can't be right. An attempt," Heba added.

"Yes. It was an attempt. Why don't you think I was almost left on the island?" Mokuba said. "You did something didn't you…?" Yami said. "Yes…I did." Mokuba replied. "I know what it was." Yuugi said. Mokuba was shocked. "You do?" He asked. "Yes. Mou hitori no boku, Heba, Temy, doesn't it make any sense?" Yuugi asked. "Nope," They said. "The hard drive," He replied. They still looked at him blankly. He sweat dropped. "Mokie loves Noa and the only thing keeping Noa alive was…" He intended on letting them say it. "The virtual world," Yami asked. "No, Mou hitori no boku, his brain, it was in the main frame of the computer. That's why Mokie was talking to the hard drive earlier. The hard drive has Noa's mind." Yuugi exasperated.

They looked at Mokuba, Yuugi and the hard drive. "Oh…" They all drawled out. Mokuba and Yuugi sweat dropped. "So your problem is that you have nothing to do with the hard drive because you have it?" Heba asked. Mokuba shook his head. "Because I helped you guys in Battle City and Seto lost, he believed I betrayed him, so now I have no communication devices or electronics. Making my house a prison for me; and I can't leave my cell." Mokuba said sadly. "I would be able to speak to Noa by virtual reality world Seto created, but I'm not allowed out." He said.

"That's crappy," Heba said. "Guys, we got to get going." Yuugi said. "Really, what time is it?" Atemu asked. "22:43" Yami responded. "Uh-oh, we got to help Grandpa with the inventories." Heba said. Mokuba sighed. "Ok. Be safe guys. Don't need you four getting hurt." He said. "Ok Mokie, thank you for telling us about your problem. Maybe we might just know a way to help you." Yuugi said as the four shadow traveled off the balcony and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Mokuba watched them, but what he didn't know is that the four lied. "We got to play this out nice and calmly." Yuugi said. "We will sneak in and change Noa from a piece of metal, to his old human self." He added. "But how are we going to do that? We need to learn the spell to do it you know." Atemu said. "Don't worry guy's, I'll need you guys to do something else." Yugi said. "What?" They asked. "Heba act like Atemu, challenge Seto to a duel and if he wins he takes the title, and if he loses he is to never punish Mokuba again." Yuugi explained. "Mou hitori no boku, your coming with me when the time is right," Yuugi told Yami. "Hai, Aibou." He responded. And off the four went.

* * *

A.N:

Kit: Do you like it? I tried my best to make sure it was perfect. The two who relentlessly stalk my fanfics in the YGO category, please step away from this fanfic.

Yami: Your repugnance is not wanted. You do not pertain to this fanfic, nor does any criticism . Feedback is accepted and questions of any sorts are too.


End file.
